


As Cores do Arco-íris

by angiesm



Category: Bom Sucesso (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesm/pseuds/angiesm
Summary: "É um bebê que traz novas cores e luz para a vida dos pais que passaram por um momento de tanta escuridão e dor. É o arco-íris após a tempestade"
Relationships: Mariana Prado Monteiro/Mário Vianna, Nanario & Alberto
Kudos: 1





	As Cores do Arco-íris

**Author's Note:**

> eu fiquei muito emocionada com a cena da ultra de betinho e eu já vinha pensando há uns dias nisso de bebê arco-íris e nanario (eu amo isso), aí depois do capítulo a inspiração bateu e eu fiz essa ficlet. Eu queria desenvolver mais, mas também queria postar hoje ainda, então vai ficar assim mesmo, por enquanto.
> 
> eu espero que vocês gostem :)

Nana ainda se emocionava ao entrar no quarto do seu filho. Decorado com tanto amor e carinho, cada detalhe planejado com atenção pelos pais, a visão do lugar lhe tirava o fôlego por um momento e enchia seu coração de gratidão com seu significado. Ela adorava estar naquele lugar, sentar na cadeira de balanço e cantar para ele, ler uma história, ou apenas ficar olhando Alberto dormir no berço. 

Ele ainda era muito novo para entender as cores e os desenhos nas paredes e móveis, que dirá as palavras no quadro perto da cômoda, um poema escrito por seu pai, mas tudo ali dentro tinha um motivo para estar lá. E Mário e Nana mal podiam esperar para dividir tudo com ele, quando fosse um pouco mais velho.

No dia em que descobriram que esperavam um menino, eles começaram a fazer planos para o pequeno ainda durante o exame, decidindo chamá-lo de Alberto. Ao se dirigirem para a sala onde a obstetra de Nana realizava seus atendimentos, Mário não se continha de felicidade e fazia comentários a cada recomendação feita, planejando até os detalhes, imaginando a vida com seu filho.

A médica sempre ficava encantada, para não dizer um pouco emocionada, diante da alegria dos pais ao descobrirem o sexo do bebê, especialmente em um caso como aquele. Sabendo do histórico de Nana, que havia sofrido um aborto recentemente e tinha planejado ter outro filho com Mário, ela não resistiu comentar sobre a beleza de um bebê arco-íris, mas logo percebeu que o casal não era familiar com o termo. 

“Um bebê arco-íris é como chamamos uma criança que vem após um aborto ou morte prematura. É um bebê que traz novas cores e luz para a vida dos pais que passaram por um momento de tanta escuridão e dor. É o arco-íris após a tempestade.” Ela prosseguiu em explicar sorrindo gentilmente para os pais a sua frente.

Ouvindo a explicação da médica, um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Nana trazendo consigo uma forte onda de emoção que fez seus olhos lacrimejarem e formou um nó em sua garganta. Ela olhou para Mário que já tinha uma lágrima percorrendo o rosto e os dois sorriram, dando as mãos, compartilhando um momento quase mágico entre si. Era exatamente aquilo que o seu filho era. A luz em meio à escuridão. Depois de toda a dor que eles haviam sentido quando foram forçados a dar adeus ao filho que lhes fora tirado, aquele menininho que crescia dentro dela dava novas cores ao mundo que havia ficado um pouco mais cinza.

Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto conversavam na cama antes de dormir, eles decidiram que precisavam expressar todo aquele novo sentimento que habitava em seus corações e queriam que Alberto crescesse sabendo o quanto a sua existência havia transformado a vida da família para melhor.

Então, a decoração do quarto havia sido feita inteira pelos próprios pais. Após pintarem a cor de fundo, Nana espalhou arcos-íris pelo cômodo em delicadas cores que deixaram o ambiente aconchegante, enquanto Mário colocou todo o seu amor em palavras. O poema foi parar em uma linda moldura, enquanto Nana escreveu algumas das palavras soltas em uma das paredes. Com o complemento dos móveis e itens de decoração que iam de acordo com o tema, o quarto de Alberto estava completo e, alguns meses depois, viria a servir de abrigo, oferecendo resguardo e proteção, ao pequeno menino que trazia em seus olhos e em seu sorriso todas as cores do arco-íris para a sua família. 

**Author's Note:**

> e aí, gente, vamo chorar a saudade deles juntos.
> 
> vocês já conheciam o conceito de bebê arco-íris?
> 
> eu tava pensando em desenvolver mais, vocês me dariam biscoito se eu postasse ela como au lá no tt?


End file.
